Fire Emblem Chaos & Order
by Terry Prince
Summary: In the kingdom of Erimar, things have never looked better, but with the death of their king can his daughter rise to the position of queen? Not based on a fire emblem game but uses the same fire emblem logic. Also any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please do give it a read i know its not your usual fanfic but it will have that new fresh feeling.


_Prologue : Heir To The Throne_

Author's notes: So i finally release the full prologue, hope you all like it, if you have any constructive criticism or just have something to say don't hesitate to post a comment. Also looking for character ideas so if you have any OCs please pm me. Next chapter might be released tomorrow or on saturday for i have school, such a shame. Anyway follow and favorite if you want to see more, it will motivate me to write faster. If you have story ideas i will be writing short side adventures so please do pm me. By the way i do take your tips to heart so yes he does listen.

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem only my original ideas.

 _Diary entry 1_

" _I am lady Adelyn heir to the throne of Erimar and daughter to the great king Xavaes. My father may have taught me many things,such as right from wrong, but never did he prepare me to be the ruler of an entire nation. He was always a considerate king, brave, smart, and everyone loved him. Unlike other kings he was always on the move helping those in need, and that took most if not all of his time. He had raised a strong army, one so large he could have taken control of the continent if he wanted to. I was his only child, my mother died shortly after she had given birth to me and my father and I never really connected. Even if he never admitted it he wanted a son, someone to carry his legacy. I wasn't ignored i suppose, when he had time he would tell me stories of his adventures, but it's like he was mourning for my mother in his own way, throwing himself into battle again and again. In the end disease took his life, slowly and painfully as the week's passed by. During this time you could say that we bonded, that we shared a connection, but all we talked about was how I was supposed to take his place. I mean I don't want to be queen, not really, but what could I say it was his final wish and I wanted him to die happy you know?_

 _He had left me everything in his will, things like rare weapons and war trophies. Again I know he wanted a son, but he never got over my mother and so he didn't try to find a new queen. It's been weeks since he died and our kingdom in seeing hard times. The longer no one leads us the more people will die and so i must do what is right and step up to my responsibilities as heir to the throne but i can't i'm just scared. Tomorrow's my coronation and I'm thinking of running away but my father's advisor Joren is keeping his eyes on me so it's not exactly an option. I guess I'll just sleep and not worry about it, I mean there are worse things than being queen right?_

" Milady you must wake up today is the day of your coronation." Elva stressed as she pulled the blankets to force Lady Adelyn out of bed.

" Never mind that, it doesn't even take place until much later in the day." Adelyn replied letting out a small yawn. Elva stared at her for a bit and then finally showed her concern.

" But milady there are still preparations to be made, such as your dress and i'm sure you want to practice your speech."

" I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss over my coronation." Adelyn answered while she walked over to the mirror to brush her hair.

" Milady we need someone to lead us, to guide us-" Adelyn cut her off

" And do you really believe that is me?, I am no queen and I never will be!" Elva suddenly became very quiet and started to leave."Wait..i...i'm...sorry it's just a lot to get use to, I'll be down right away."

" Lady Adelyn i'm just your humble servant you owe no me apologies or explanations, i'll take my leave." Elva closed the door and left Adelyn alone with her thoughts. As soon as she was sure she was alone Adelyn began to cry.

" How can I hope to be queen? Father how could you leave me?"

The castle was bustling with activity. Visitors from all over the continent of Perophia would soon be arriving to witness the coronation of their new queen. Tensions were high and so everyone was extremely busy finishing the preparations for the ceremony

" Elva!Elva! Where are you?!" Joren screamed at the top of his lungs. A soft voice came from down the hall.

" Why master Joren you mustn't fret, today is a happy day". Struggling to see who it was Joren replied.

" Oh who are you? Some hooligan? I'll teach you". Looking puzzled and confused as she walked over she asked.

" Master Joren it's me Leah, you do remember me right? Or has your old age finally caught up with you?" He had a blank look on his face at first but after staring into her eyes for a minute or two he remembered.

" Oh yes yes, my apprentice, what is it now? Have you found Elva?" Leah sighed.

" No master Joren, i do believe you sent her up to check on Lady Adelyn a while ago."

" Eh? Oh Yes Yes of course, do be a good girl and fetch her for me would you?"

" Why i would be delighted to master Joren." Leah answered eagerly.

" Yes Yes now go." as soon as he finished Leah went on her way." What a sweet girl, what was her name again?"

Leah walked down the halls humming the tune "Destiny Grants Us Our Strength", it was her favorite song although she could never remember all the words. She watched as the maids ran about in a hurry as they were putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The castle had never looked so pretty and Leah had always liked pretty things. As she walked by the kitchen she caught the aroma of Apple pie, her favorite, and decide to stop by to see if someone there would know where Elva was. When she came in the kitchen was the busiest it had ever been. Everyone was working on something, whether it was dessert or appetizers, the food had a certain alluring smell that made her stomach rumble. She walked over to the closest cook and tapped her by the shoulder.

" Excuse me, mam? Do you know where Elva is?" The cook seemed to ignore Leah as she continued to chop up some carrots." Umm...mam?" The cook finally acknowledged her and replied with frustration in her voice.

" I saw her head into the garden...now if you don't mind I still have a lot of work to do."

" Of course I'm sorry, I'll be on my way." Leah walked out of the kitchen, but not before snatching a piece of apple pie, and started heading towards the garden hopeful that it would be where Elva was. When she got there she noticed Elva was praying in front of the statue of Naga. She walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Catching her by surprise Elva let out a small scream

" Eeek! Leah don't sneak up on me like that!"

" I'm sorry I forget you don't like surprises." Leah stretched out her hand to help Elva up. Elva accepted her help and Leah pulled her up, Elva had some dirt on her skirt and brushed it off.

" Master Joren is looking for you."

" Oh? I'll go right away, thank you for informing me." Before Elva could go to far Leah grabbed her by the arm.

" Wait...why were you praying?" Elva looked down at her feet as she spoke.

" Nothing to concern yourself with, I'm sure my troubles are of no importance to you." Leah grabbed Elva's hands and looked into her eyes.

" Elva you're my friend, never think I'm not there to listen." Elva blushed a bright pink as she nodded.

" Thank you Leah, but can we talk later? I'm sure whatever Joren needs me for can't wait ." Leah let her go of her hands and smiled.

" Sure". She watched as Elva ran off and sighed. " Poor Elva I hope your alright."

The time for Adelyn's coronation drew ever near and lords and ladies from all over the land started arriving, bearing gifts so as to obtain lady Adelyn's favor. Meanwhile in her room Adelyn paced back and forth, panicking over her speech as she failed to remember the words. As she stopped to read what she had written someone knocked on the door.

" Come in" she said unable to open the door herself as her dress made it quite difficult for her walk. As the door opened a quite handsome man in gold encrusted armor entered the room standing tall and poise. He noticed Adelyn facing the mirror as she whispered the words to her speech to herself. " How can i help you?" she asked as she turned around to get a good look at the stranger. For a second he had lost himself in her eyes, they were a bright red like a rose, but he regained his composure.

" My lady, my name is Kain, I will be standing guard at your coronation with my men."

" Oh yes Joren did mention you, what do you need?".

" I was just wondering if you had any concerns about the security here." he replied as he watched Adelyn walk over to her dresser and begin digging through her things.

" Why no, should I?" she asked as she took out a pendant, it was a shiny silver color and had an engraving of the royal crest on it, a blue and red shadow seemingly mixing together.

" No, our very best will be stationed in the throne room tonight, but you never know." She took a look at her pendant before speaking.

" Of course, but my safety is the least of my worries right now."

" What do you mean? Is there something else bothering you?" She clasped the pendant in her hands and held it close to her chest.

" N..No..Nothing i'm just a little nervous."

" With good reason to, being queen will be no easy task." Her hands began to tremble and the shaking spread through her her body. He watched as she sat on the edge of her bed and softly placed the pendant on the silk sheets.

" Are you Okay?".

" No, I can't do this, I can't be queen! I have no idea what to do." She laid in her bed clutching a small velvet pillow as she wept.

" My lady It may be true that you aren't ready to be queen, but the people believe in you, I believe in you. You must believe in yourself. Do you think your father was ready when he became king? No, but we could have never wished for a better ruler, and like he was you aren't alone." As she wiped the tears from her eyes she felt a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders.

" Thats right im not alone. Thank you, Kain. I may not be ready to rule, but with the help of everyone i'm more confident that i can become a queen you will all love and respect."

" You are welcome….My Queen." Kain replied as he closed the door behind him.

 _What a peculiar man, he looked quite strong, and he was rather handsome._ She thought to herself as she got up and continued to practice her speech. Changing a few things here and there that she felt would be better.

Finally the time had come for Adelyn's coronation. Joren would be presenting her the crown, he and Elva had polished it earlier until they could see their reflection on its surface. Leah had no big part in the ceremony she merely watched in the crowd. Elva stood among the other maids, tired from their long day of work some sat down to relax. Kain was right by Lady Adelyn's side, as the new general in command he would serve her and only her. When the time came everyone stood, even the maids who had sat down for a rest. Adelyn began by reading her speech to everyone.

" Men and women who stand here with me today, I would like to thank you for all the support you have given me. I know the recent death of my father may have put us in a state of vulnerability from attack of our neighbouring nations, but that is over. They may believe he was the only thing that held us together but my father's strength wasn't his alone, it came from all you, your dreams and hopes were what moved him. He lived his life for you and never faltered from his duties. I aim to do the same, I will live every moment in service to you as your queen. With you by my side our kingdom will reign and flourish like it did before. I may never be as good a ruler as my father,but till the day I die I will aim to bring peace to the world, just like he had." Everyone cheered as she ended her speech. Joren then took out a small book, it looked ancient and was sealed tight by a silver lock nearly identical to the royal crest but with a grey gem in the middle.

" My lady place your hand on the book of chaos & order." Adelyn placed her hand on the cover, it was cold like metal and rough as leather. "Now do you, Lady Adelyn of the great kingdom of Erimar, accept the responsibility that comes with being queen?" She had stayed silent for a while and that worried Joren, he thought she would refuse to be queen out of fear.

" I do." as the words came out of her mouth Joren felt a sudden calmness wash over him. Elva handed the crown to Joren, being ever careful not to drop it. Adelyn kneeled down and Joren quickly but carefully placed the crown on her head, just in case she changed her mind the last second and proclaimed.

" All hail your new queen." The crowds cheered and as she stood everyone began to kneel, for now it wasn't Adelyn who stood before them but their new queen. The rest of the night was filled with joy and laughter, why even the nobles, who considered themselves sophisticated, joined in the fun. While Adelyn was not as afraid as she had been she still felt a little discomfort, it would take time for her to get use to leading a kingdom. With the help of her friends however she knew she would be a beacon for her people and begin taking the first steps into a better world.

 _ **Oh what is that? you think everything's fine? Hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHA! My dear naive child why i have just begun to put my plan into motion. So yes laugh and frolic while you can, for only pain and death await you….HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes this shall be quite fun.**_


End file.
